


Curiosity Killed the Bar Owners

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay, kev/v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Veronica talk about Mickey and Ian's sexual relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Bar Owners

The bar is fairly empty. There’s one bar patroon sitting at a table by himself, there’s 2 others at the far corner of the bar, and a Gallagher and Milkovich playing pool. V walks over to Kev, cleaning a class with a dish towel. 

"Who do you think tops?" She asks quietly, nudging her head towards Ian and Mickey across the room. 

"What? V, come on?"

"What I’m just asking.."

"I’m not even going to acknowlegd that."

"Oh just answer the question." They speak in hushed tones. 

"I don’t know," Kev says, wiping a class and putting it away.

"I think it’s Mickey," Veronica says confidently, grabbing another glass to clean. 

"What? No. No way. It’s gotta be Ian"

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Kevin sighs and looks at Veronica. “I don’t know. Why do you think it’s Mickey?”

"He’s so much more…aggressive," Veronica says, "Always threatening to beat the shit out of someone or fuck someone up." 

"It’s got nothing to do with that, V"

"Oh really. And you’re such an expert?" Veronica says defensively. 

"Well…Why don’t we just ask them?"

"What? Kev. No." 

"Look. They’re done with their game. Hey, guys!"

"Kevin!" Veronica says under her breath. 

Ian and Mickey start walking towards them. 

"Haha fucking beat your ass," Mickey says as he follows Ian. 

"Yeah well had to change it up since I ‘beat your ass’ last night." Ian says behind him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking that way and I won’t let you." Mickey retorts.

"They play pool last night too?" Kevin whispers to Veronica as he leans over to her. 

"Don’t think so. Don’t really remember, babe." Ian and Mickey take their seats at the bar. "Hey guys." Veronica greets them. 

"Hey,V" Ian smiles to her. 

"Hey, Mickey. Ian. How you guys doing?" Kevin asks. 

"We’re good." Ian answers, looking at Mickey. 

"Beer?" Kev offers, pouring them each a glass. He puts the glasses in front of them. "So how’s it going between you two?"

"Going good" 

"Didn’t you already ask that? What’s with all the fucking questions?"

Kevin just shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” After a long pause Ian and Mickey take the first sips of their beers. 

"So uh…," Kevin stars, putting his washrag over his shoulder, "sex good?"

Mickey chokes on his drink as Ian starts giggling and shaking his head. 

"What was that?"

"You know. Just making conversation."

"That’s your idea of a making fucking conversation?"

"Yes that’s going good as well too" Ian drapes an arm around Mickey, who starts to blush.

Kevin nods. “So who does the…you know?”. Veronica is giving Kevin dirty looks from across the bar now. 

"What?" Mickey asks.

"The uhh…fucking" 

"Excuse me?" Mickey looks at Kevin with his eyebrows raised, meanwhile Ian is cracking up. Not really helping, much. "I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business." 

"He’s right," Veronica makes her way back over to them. "It’s not." She gives Kevin a look to tell him to back down. 

"Aww come on, Mick." Ian pokes at Mickey, successfully getting a smile out of him. 

"Yeah, man. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. V gave it to me in the ass a few times. I get it." 

"I fucking know it’s nothing to be ashamed of but its still none of your fucking business" Mickey speaks sternly. He licks his lips and looks from Ian to Kev. He leans over the bar. "What you want me to tell you in detail how great Ian fucks me in the ass? How he gives it to me hard and good until I’m screaming and moaning in pleasure? You want all that?"

It’s Ian’s turn to blush. Kevin gives a satisfying look as he turns to his wife. “See? Told you?”

Veronica looks away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Wait you guys were taking bets?" 

"What? No…"

"Oh my god," Mickey says annoyed, putting his head in his hand.

"Don’t get mad at me. V was the one who started it."

"Will you shut up."

"What? Don’t be mad, V" Kevin says grabbing her around the waist, kissing her neck, making her laugh. Kevin looks at Mickey and Ian. "We were just talking about you two and it kinda went there is all."

"You guys have the weirdest fucking conversations," Mickey says lightly. Ian finishes his beer and hits Mickey’s side gently. 

"Come on, Mick. We should get going." Ian says, "Especially if you want to get one in before I go to work,’ Ian whispers so only Mickey, Kev, and, V can hear. 


End file.
